christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Le Roy, Illinois
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | grid_name = | grid_position = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Illinois | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = McLean | subdivision_type3 = Township | subdivision_name3 = Empire | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name4 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | established_title4 = | established_date4 = | established_title5 = | established_date5 = | established_title6 = | established_date6 = | established_title7 = | established_date7 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | seat1_type = | seat1 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor and council, with a full-time city administrator. | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Steven M. Dean | leader_title1 = Mayor | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 6.28 | area_total_sq_mi = 2.43 | area_land_km2 = 6.24 | area_land_sq_mi = 2.41 | area_water_km2 = 0.05 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.02 | area_water_percent = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = 784 | elevation_point = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_max_point = | elevation_max_rank = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | elevation_min_point = | elevation_min_rank = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3560 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 3550 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 569.25 | population_density_sq_mi = 1474.25 | population_metro_footnotes = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi = | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi = | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = CST | utc_offset1 = -6 | timezone1_DST = CDT | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP Code(s) | postal_code = 61752 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = 309 | geocode = | iso_code = | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 17-42971 | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | blank2_name = | blank2_info = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = Wikimedia Commons | blank2_info_sec2 = Le Roy, Illinois | website = | footnotes = }} Le Roy is a city of Illinois in the United States. Geography Le Roy is located at (40.347168, -88.762293). According to the 2010 census, Le Roy has a total area of , of which (or 99.32%) is land and (or 0.68%) is water. References Other websites * City of LeRoy official website Category:Cities in Illinois